BitterSweet's Beast Fanfic
by ShippaiJojishi
Summary: A little yaoi fan-fic I wrote... I think it's kinda hard-core and if you don't like BoyxBoy DO NOT read this. This story is somewhat based off of the KAITO songs Bitter/Sweet's Beast. This is a KAITOxOC story.
1. Chapter 1

Bitter/Sweet's Beast Fan-fic

Do NOT read if you don't like BoyXBoy because I don't wanna deal with anyone's bitching, understood!

P.S. Be warned, the beginning sucks and the story is kinda hardcore...

* * *

The blue-haired boy's kisses lightly touched my nape... _Could I seriously be with the Sweet's Beast himself? _ I thought as the young man pulled farther into his castle courtyard which was now mainly rubble. He stopped kissing me and asked, "What's your name?" he huffed, "Y-Yukio... Ukiza..." (Crappy name! I know!) "Hmm, My name is Kaito." he replied returning to kissing. He started to nibble on my collar bone as his slender hands made their way up my shirt and to my nipples. I moaned at his tweaking as we dodged fallen brick after fallen brick in the moonlit remains of the once beautiful castle courtyard. With his free hand, he undid my silvery-white hair causing it to fall to my knees. "You've got some long hair for a guy..." He muttered as he nibbled. Kaito trailed his boney pointer finger down from my chest to my belt buckle, undoing it. He undid the button and stuck his hand into my boxers, stroking the eriction within it. "Ahhnnn..." I moaned softly as he stroked harder and harder, faster and faster now kissing me deeply, our tongues often twining. We reached a large wooden double door, Kaito broke our kiss just long enough so he could open the 10 ft doors. We continued to walk and kiss soon reaching another pair of double doors, smaller than the previous ones Kaito opened the door and walked through the long corridor, it's floor had a long, tattered, crimson red carpet stretching across it and the some-what golden walls adorned with paintings that looked pretty new compared to the other things within the acient castle. We came to the end of the massive hallway, a large door in our way. I opened the door myself, the knob squeeking coarsly. Within the room lay a large bed in the center, heart-shaped pillows, chocolates, and Ice-cream cartons littered across the floor. He pushed me on to his bed forcefully, taking his shirt and pants off and mine as well. He mounted me, his eriction rubbing against mine, causing me to blush heavilier than I already was. He began to kiss me passionationly again, taking my hand and placing it on his (D-Dare I say D-dick?*), as he anticipated, I started to stroke his 'member' just like he had mine. He pulled away from our kiss, and began to tilt his head back, making a few noises of pleasure here and there. I wrigled free from beneath him then I started to lick from the 'base' to the 'head', soon after wrapping my mouth around it, bobbing up and down, Kaito's sounds of pleasure becoming more frequent. "I'm gonna cum..." he mumbled after a while. Not listening, I continued sucking, a sudden flash of a warm, sticky substance coated the inside of my mouth I swallowed after withdrawing from Kaito's cock. Kaito was still hard and show any signs of going limp. Kaito mounted me once again, tweaking my nipples and tracing his finger down my spine, causing me to arch. Kaito two of his fingers into my asshole, scissoring, trying to find my good spot. "Ahhh!" I whined as he stopped hitting the spot that made me react so loudly over and over again. I laid there, red faced, as well as him, cum on my thighs. "Do you want it?" I nodded moaning. He cackled lightly, that same sheepish-like smirk on his face. He thrust in deeply... "Ahhnnnn Kaito~" I moaned as he continued, going faster, He pulled me up right, digging his dark blue nails into my back. "Ahhhh~" I shouted as we climaxed, my insides filled with a warm white liquid, "ahnn!" I shouted revulsing in reaction, Kaito's face seeming almost pained as he cummed. He turned me around and pushed my face in to the sheets "Kaito~" I moaned as he grabbed me by the collar-bone then entered me again, thrusting harder than before.

I awoke in someone's arms, naked, their ice-cold hands wrapped around my waist, my long hair covering my face. "Mhmm?" the person that had been holding me muttered, "Uh, sorry..." I murmured lightly sitting up, my bottom stinging from last night. Kaito sat up with me putting his arms around my waist, "We should take a shower~" He said groggily, resting his head on my shoulder, I nodded lightly and tried to get up but Kaito held me down. "Wha-?" Kaito grabbed me by the chin and french kissed me, smirking afterwards. "That it?" I said somewhat annoyed standing up. "You shouldn't use that kind of tone with your 'Master'." Kaito cackled.

* * *

...

To be continued!

S-So what do you guys think? I honestly don't think it's that good and this a really, I mean REALLY lewd story and if you actually knew how old I really am, I bet you'd scared out of your mind... I hope you enjoyed it though!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bitter/Sweet's Beast Fan-fic**

(Chp. 2!)

DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI! (Boy x Boy)

I hope you guys enjoy!

(Kai-kun, I apologize in advance...)

* * *

"You know that's no tone to use with your _master_." Kaito murmured coldly, biting my ear.

"_Master_? Since when did I agree to become your servant!"

"You're not my servant!" he laughed, as if I had told the funniest joke in the world, what the hell's so funny?

"You're my sex toy!"

"Wha-?" Did I hear him right? _Sex toy_? I didn't get to quite finish mulling over those words before he pinned me to the bed, holding my wrists firmly in place. He began to lick my neck, a sharp chill surging down my spine.

"S-Stop!" I whined trying to break away from him but his arms didn't even budge. Why'd I have to come here with him? Nee-san was right, he's a liar, a seducer... a beast. Kaito traced his finger around my nipple before he plundged his hand under the sheets, stroking my length just hidden beneath it quickly. He then began to bite and lick my nipples, they soon become red with irriataion.

"Ahhh~ St-Stop!... P-Please..." He just looked up at me, his icy-glare meeting my tear-swollen eyes, quickly returning to fondling with my body. He stopped pumping and took one of my legs and threw it over his shoulder, the rest of my leg from knee down hanging over lamely. The blue-haired beast played with me a bit further before he pushed himself inside of me. Each back-arching thrust painfully pleasureable, the creaking of the large bed loud enough to drive someone mad.

"Ahhhnnn~" I couldn't hold back any sounds of pleasure, moans escaped my lips more frequently as he picked up speed. I could the feel cum from yesterday leak out of me as he endlessly rammed me. He moved his face closer to mine, kissing me, that same taste of chocolate and ice-cream somewhat familiar now.

"I'm gonna... cum~" I wailed, only seconds later did I release, some of the pure white goo reaching Kaito's barely defined abs. Kaito cackled, something along the line of a 'kufufu' laugh that villians in older animes do. If I wasn't basically getting raped right now, I probably would've laughed.

He pulled out, a sly smirk on his face. I stared at the wall waiting for him to enter again, holding my breath. He grabbed me by the hair, stuffing his still firm erection into my mouth, moving my back and forth gripping my hair tightly until he cummed focing me to swallow it.

* * *

I awoke bound in chains inside a rusted cell, steady drips of water falling from a leak in the ceiling.

"Kaito?" I murmured, my throat still sore, excess cum dribbling down my chin. The room I found myself now sitting in was pretty cold, my heavy breathing coming out as a cloud of mist. _Where am I_? I thought, cold beginning to sting my bare skin, Kaito could've atleast given me my underwear back... Looking around the dank room, I notice all the small cuts and bruises that bastard gave me. I quickly turned my head when I heard a foostep from the other side of the room.

"Kaito?" I asked a bit louder than I had previously. The din of the chains when I changed positions was almost as annoying as the creaking of the bed. The footsteps louder, stopping as I began to see the vibrant blue eyes of my captor, Kaito.

"Let me go!" I cried, attempting kick at him from within the old bars of the small cell, the clattering of the chains around my ankles and wrists getting louder as I struggled further.

"Why would I let you go? You're so kawaii (cute)... I could just eat you..." He cackled, popping a heartshaped chocolate into his mouth. The light pink box glinted in the very little sun light that actually penetrated the room, tinting it the very same pink.

"You want some chocolate?" he asked, a slight twinge of sarcasm laced his voice.

"No..." He turned around abruptly, eatting another,

"Suit yourself..." he cackled, the same exact one from earlier. "I just hope you'll be able to survive... In my castle, all we eat are sweets." He smirked once again, slipping back into the shadows. Nee-san... What've I gotten myself into?

* * *

Chapter 2

END

* * *

Author's Notes;

K-KAITO! I'm sorry! I love you and I'm sorry for calling you a bastard... DDDDDD: (HUGE KAITO Fan)

Kawaii is the romaji spelling for 'cute' in japanese (Just in case you didn't know)

* * *

Preez leave reviews! If you didn't like something, tell me and I'll try my best to improve it in the future. Thank you!


End file.
